Madman Szalinski
| name = Madman Szalinski | names = The Human Anomaly, The Most Hated Man In America | image = The_Blue_Blazer_-_Owen_Hart_02-1-.jpg | height = 5'11" | weight = 187 | birth_date = June 8, 1985 | birth_place = Gallipolis, Ohio | resides = Parkersburg, West Virginia | billed_from = The Fire Fields | trainer = Christian Williams Travis Williams | debut = April 20, 2002 }} Madman Szalinski (born Jeremiah James Cundiff on June 8, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Pro Wrestling FRONTIER [1] and Frontier Grappling Arts [2]. He has appeared in numerous promotions throughout his career, including Supreme Championship Wrestling, Phoenix Wrestling, Catholic Panda Wrestling, X3Wrestling, Evolution Pro Wrestling, Prominent Wrestling Organization, Xtreme Pain Wrestling Alliance, TNT Wrestling, and United Wrestling Alliance. He has appeared in other promotions as well. Szalinski is also the owner of Cheap White Foam Studios, an online media and marketing company, as well as a member of the Unsanctioned committee responsible for the "Unsanctioned" independent series of events. He is married to fellow wrestler Ariel Shadows, and is very close to the Clauson-Budai clan as one-half of the Shoot Kings alongside Graham Clauson. Early Career In the fall of 1999, a fourteen year old Jeremy Cundiff began training along with the Williams Family (Christian, Travis, and Andrea - the latter of whom he later was engaged to.) Due to the rural area and lack of administration by the state of West Virginia, Jeremy was able to wrestle on many cards as a preliminary wrestler. In the year 2001, Christian lobbied for the United Wrestling Alliance to sign him and was able to convince theim to do so. After working as a producer and announcer for several months, a 230-pound Cundiff made his televised debut in April of 2003, defeating Triple X. This was the heaviest Cundiff ever weighed in the ring. In May, Cundiff had won the UWA European Championship, a belt he later lost one month later. At this point, it was suggested that Cundiff move to UWA's sister-promotion, TNT Wrestling. Within one year, Cundiff had held all active championships in the company (save the Television title.) However, a knee injury kept Cundiff on the sidelines for most of the second half of 2004. Upon his return, Cundiff soon shuffled back to UWA, where he had a major rejuvenation of his career with a long run holding the UWA United States Championship. This was also theg himself the first time he ever played a heel, giving himself the moniker "The Most Hated Man In America" after an extremely controversial promo cut a week after Hurricane Katrina from the flooded streets of New Orleans (UWA's headquarters were in Ne w Orleans). Death of Williams family, fortune In October of 2005, Andrea Williams was murdered in the home she shared with her older brothers. While Jeremy was briefly a suspect, it was ultimately determined that the man responsible was her own brother, Travis. In February of 2006, Christian and Travis Williams died after an accident in London, England. Police highly suspected foul play, but there was no evidence of such. Cundiff will only mention that he knows the truth, but will not explain the details. Cundiff and new-girlfriend Ariel Shadows remained out of the business for two years. Cundiff later stated he needed time to recharge himself after losing his family, as well as work on his health issues. In 2008, Cundiff returned to the ring stating that "don't matter how good you feel if you can't afford to stay that way." He also adopted the Madman Szalinski moniker around this time, stating that "I've used my real name for so long, now it's time to switch it up a bit. Besides, you could call me Cheesy Gonzalez and people would still pay to see me do what I do in the ring. They know who it is and they don't care. They will still get their money's worth from me and that's all that matters." It was around this time that Cundiff found his wealth. Court records were sealed from their struggle to keep his inheritance from the Williams clan (while there was no statement in the will specifically about the money, the will did state that all assets and any property included in said assets was to be left to Jeremy in full.) Despite winning the court's ruling and being allowed to keep the money, Cundiff still treads lightly with the use of his full name. As recently as 2012, there was still an open FBI file on Jeremy Cundiff, Ariel Shadows, the Williams clan, and the money in question. Madman Szalinski: 2008-2013 In XPWA, Jeremy Cundiff won the World Championship, and strained to reinstate the XPWA Tag Team Championships as well. However, the company closed in 2009 (and with it, Cundiff never used his real name working for a promotion again.) Szalinski found himself working for PWO soon after, but was unable to parallel the success found earlier. In November of 2009, Szalinski finally reached the pinnacle and won the PWO World Championship from Kris Keebler, a belt he held until the PWO-EW merger in the beginning of 2010. Throughout 2010 and the beginning of 2011, Szalinski clashed on and off screen with the now merged EPW's management, particularly Brydon Talinsdale (the owner) and Graham Clauson (wrestler turned commentator.) He began to don the mask in 2010 after a rather brutal match with Malicia and Callista Savage, where it was thought he had suffered massive trauma to the face. Despite a brief period in the summer where Madman momentarily worked to patch things up with those he had wronged, he eventually found himself against Brydon and Graham once again. He also held the EPW World Championship briefly during this time. When X3W opened in January of 2011, Szalinski quickly rose to the top as the comapny's most hated star. Finally, the combination of losing the X3W Championship Tournament finals to Wendy Briese and his wife's kidnapping (although it is rumored Ariel would have left Madman willingly if Psycho Soldier had not kidnapped her) forced Szalinski to undergo some major soul searching. In reality, Szalinski had been heavily dependant upon pills in recent months and was asked several times to go to rehab (one time in particular being directly after the Savage match.) An intervention with Graham, X3W commentator Gina Winters, Brydon, Rob Budai, and Darren Hughes combined with the return of an unharmed Ariel Shadows finally snapped Szalinski from his trance for go od. SInce that time, Szalinski has toured with Ariel and Graham Clauson as the Shoot Kings, traveling through several companies. The controversy at CPW, to the Graham/Keebler match in PW, to the tag title tournament loss in SCW, and to the current day, the remainder of the X3W core group still maintains close contact. Currently, the Shoot Kings are signed to FGA officially as a tag team (as of August) while Szalinski was first to sign with FRONTIER in January of 2013, and Graham followed in May. Personal life Madman is married to Ariel Shadows. He has a beagle-weiner mixed dog named Peach, who is featured in many of his productions. The duo reside in Parkersburg, West Virginia although they can be regularly seen throughout southern Ohio as well as most of their home state, He is also a Type 1 diabetic, and has poured thousands into donating to find a cure. Madman plays numerous instruments, and has recorded entire songs as the only musician. [3] An avid marijuana smoker, Szalinski makes several references to the "Hundred Acre Woods", confirmed by several to be a large patch of uncontrolled land in central West Virginia that is well-known in the area fo r cannabis cultivation. Currently, Szalinski claims a net worth of $560 million dollars, but "can only get to about 200 of it...the rest is tied up in business accounts, bonds, stocks, stupid stuff that I really don't need. I only got it because it's worth more when I sell it." He was also close friends with Darren "The Bomber" Hughes, who died in April of 2013 in an automobile accident. Signature moves - Figure 4 around ringpost (only in no-DQ situations) - Tecmo Elbows - Scoopstone (tilt-a-whirl belly to belly piledriver) - Deathtrap (front guillotine w/ full guard) - X-Buster (Shooting Star Senton) Championships won - UWA European (2003) - TNT Hardcore (2003) - TNT Tag Team (2003) - TNT Eurasian (2003) - TNT United States (2003-2004) - TNT World Heavyweight (2004) - TNT United States (2005) - UWA United States (2005) - UWA Tag Team (2006) - XPWA World Heavyweight (2008 - 2009) - XPWA Tag Team (2008 - 2009) - PWO World Heavyweight (2009 - 2010) - EPW World Heavyweight (2010) - GFC Commonwealth Championship (2013 - current) [4] - GFC World Tag Team Championship (2013 - present)